


Have You Ever

by neednot



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, tbh you can't tell me they didn't have a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednot/pseuds/neednot
Summary: Waverly asks if Wynonna's ever slept with a girl.





	Have You Ever

They’re drinking one night, before Willa comes back, just after Waverly told Wynonna about the cute red-headed officer with the smile that melts her heart.

“And it’s just—it’s so different with her, you know?” Waverly says, her hands clutched around a glass of sake Wynonna can’t stand the taste of.

Wynonna nods, three glasses deep in a bottle of Cabernet she found in Gus’s pantry. “You know I did,” she says, after a moment, and Waverly looks at her.

"You did not.”

“I did.”

“With who?”

Wynonna takes another swig of wine. “You remember Mercedes Gardner?”

Waverly nearly spits out her sake. “Wynonna. When?”

Wynonna shrugs. “I was having a shitty day and out smoking at the back when little miss rich girl pulled up and bummed a cigarette. She asked why I was upset. She told me not to let the fuckers get to me, and then she kissed me.”

She takes another drink. And another. Waverly looks at her, brow furrowed.

“That’s it?”

Wynonna shakes her head. “And then after school we snuck off and had sex in her car.” “Why?”

Wynonna shrugs. “Because we could? Because we were angry and misunderstood and horny teenagers and we only had each other, and it seemed like a good idea?”

Here’s what she doesn’t tell Waverly—she still thinks of Mercedes, from time to time. Still thinks of calling her, still has her number saved.

But there are things you don’t need to tell your sister.

 


End file.
